Battle of the Bands
by FaunaCorona
Summary: Dylan, Fang, and Nudge are all in a Rockband 2 band called The Experiments. A Battle of the Bands tournament comes up, but Dylan quits the band last second. Can Max, a closet expert drummer, save the band and help an emotional Fang? AH. FAX.
1. Meeting The Experiments

**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter One

It was a Sunday morning and Max was drumming on her Rockband 2 set like her life depended on it when the phone rang. She paused the game, then picked it up. It was her boyfriend, Dylan.

"Hey babe. You won't believe what the band and i just found out!" he told her excitedly. Actually, she probably did. You see, Dylan was the drummer in a Rockband 2 band called The Experiments. He didn't know that she could rock the drums as well. It was her dirty little secret. He probably called about the upcoming Battle of the Bands competition with a million dollar prize. You needed at least three players: singer, guitarist, and drummer.

"What is it Dyl?" she asked, faking curiosity.

"First, there's a Battle of the Bands coming up. Two, The Experiments have decided that you should come to our weekly practices. I'm about to go to practice, so I'll pick you up in a minute. Love you, bye." He hung up on Max. She put down the phone, and went back to her drum set. She finished the song, then put everything in her closet, covering them with a sheet. She didn't want Dylan to find out that she was a drummer too. To him, she was just Max, his high school sweet heart. Not Max, the rock and roll drummer queen. He came just like he said he would, cruising up in his white SUV. Max jumped in the passenger seat, and they shared some small talk before parking in front of a large house. He ushered me out of the car and into the house, where I saw two other kids sitting in front of a huge flat screen TV. One was a boy with longish black hair and olive skin. He held a black guitar. The other was an African-American girl with dark brown hair with a blonde streak in the front. She had the microphone. Dylan's drums were unoccupied as he was standing next to Max.

"Max, this is The Experiments. The goth with the guitar is Fang, and he doesn't talk much. Nudge over there is his polar opposite, with a motormouth that could go on forever. Experiments, this is my girlfriend Max." Dylan announced, albeit nervously. His face looked like he was mixing toxic chemicals and was waiting for the result.

"Let's just start." replied Fang, not turning to look at them. Dylan sat down at his drum set. I sat down on the couch next to Fang. They started with an easy song to warm up. Eye of the Tiger on Expert mode.

Fang started out, nice and strong. Dylan came in just after that, but he missed the first three. He swore. Then Nudge came in with her lovely vocals:

"Rising up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances."

More swearing from Dylan. Fang still hadn't missed a note.

"Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet. Just a man and his will to survive."

Fang missed a note, making a small sigh come from him. Max noted this with interest. Dylan cursed some more, his arms flailing as he tried to keep up the beat.

"It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night." Some more swearing from Dylan, which produced a smirk from Fang. Max was watching intently, remembering the last time she got a perfect score on the same song and setting.

"And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger!" The guitar solo started, Fang rocked his way through it. Only missing two notes, which was a feat on such a high setting.

"Face to face, out in the heat. Hanging tough, facing hunger. They stack the odds 'til we take to the street. For the kill with the will to survive." Nudge was staying strong, and Dylan looked embarrassed. Fang, as he always had, was cool as a cucumber. Max looked impressed at her boyfriend's skill, but she was actually slightly disappointed. She still liked him all the same.

"It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rivals. And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night. And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger!" Fang finally looked over at Max for the first time. She was pretty, but didn't look like a push over. He immediately knew that they'd get along great.

"Rising up, straight to the top. Had the guts, got the glory." Dylan missed the next few notes.

"Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop. Just a man and his will to survive. It's the eye of the tiger. It's the thrill of the fight. Rising up to the challenge of our rivals. And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night. And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger!" Fang looked over at the struggling Dylan with pitying eyes. To be honest, he was doing better than normal. Still, he was worse than either Fang or Nudge on their instruments. They wrapped up the song, and their scores showed up. Nudge got 99%, Fang got 98%, and Dylan got 68%.

"You did great guys!" Max cheered, trying to be encouraging.

"I've done worse." stated Dylan. The Experiments did a few more songs before breaking. They all walked into the kitchen, grabbing some snacks.

"So, Max," Nudge started, "Do you happen to play bass?"

AN: This was inspired when I was playing drums with my cousin and her dad this weekend. We were all on easy, but I was pretty good for my first try. Read and Review!


	2. Joining the Band

**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter Two

"So, Max," Nudge said, "Do you happen to play bass?" Max nodded as she gulped down some soda. She knew that they meant RB2 bass. She had a guitar that came with the game she had at her house. Fang glared at Nudge, obviously wanting to keep her a spectator.

"How about you join us as an Experiment then?" asked Dylan.

"Sure, why not!" she replied cheerfully. It would help her distract him with her secret. Once everyone had finished their food, they went back into the living room. Fang fished out a red guitar and hooked everything up for Max. He handed her the guitar, which she took with a smile.

"Let's see if your Experiment quality." said Fang, scrolling through the songs. He chose Painkiller, the hardest song there is. Nobody questioned it. It was tradition that when accepting new members that they get 50% or above on the hardest song.

"Random question before we start: Whose house is this?" asked Max. Dylan tilted his head towards Nudge. Then they started the song.

Dylan messes up in the beginning, as Max discovered that he is prone to do. She and Fang worked great together, making fantastic sounds.

"Faster than a bullet

Terrifying scream

Enraged and full of anger

He's half man and half machine

Rides the metal monster

Breathing smoke and fire

Closing in with vengeance soaring high

He is the painkiller

This is the painkiller

Planets devastated

Mankind's on its knees

A saviour comes from out the skies

In answer to their pleas

Through boiling clouds of thunder

Blasting bolts of steel

Evils going under deadly wheels

He is the painkiller

This is the painkiller

Faster than a laser bullet

Louder than an atom bomb

Chromium plated boiling metal

Brighter than a thousand suns

Flying high on rapture

Stronger free and brave

Nevermore encaptured

They've been brought back from the grave

With mankind resurrected

Forever to survive

Returns from Armageddon to the skies

He is the painkiller

This is the painkiller

Wings of steel painkiller

Deadly wheels painkiller

He is the painkiller

This is the painkiller

He is the painkiller

This is the painkiller

Pain, pain, killer, killer

Pain, pain, killer, killer" Dylan struggled with it, but he managed to keep a somewhat steady beat. Nudge loved the song, so she performed perfectly. Fang and Max kept glancing at each other, both wanting to outdo the other. When the song ended and their scores popped up, Max has the highest percentage. She looked at Fang smugly, who appeared to have gone into shock. He was cradling his guitar like a wounded arm.

"So, I'm guessing I made the cut?" Max asked, positively beaming with pride. Fang didn't reply. He just took his guitar and left. Practice was over anyway.

"Well duh! Fang's just being moody." Nudge replied, turning everything off. Dylan got up and put his drum set on the corner.

"We can practice at my house next time." offered Max. Nudge nodded, and Dylan grabbed her hand.

"Sure! As long as you have everything. Don't worry about an extra guitar. Fang always uses his. Bye!" Nudge yelled at them from the door, waving. They left, and Dylan dropped Max off at her house. They shared a kiss, then he drove off.

AN: I'll be posting one song per chapter, and I will try and update daily. Oh, and I'll only be doing chapters on band sessions. The school part won't play a part whatsoever. Read and Review!


	3. Secret Revealed

**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter Three

*a week later*

Max stood at the front door of her house, waiting for The Experiments to arrive. She smiled when a midnight blue car rolled up, expecting it to be Nudge. Her smile faltered slightly when Fang, with his black guitar, stepped out. He looked upset about something, and he was arguing on the phone with somebody. When he hung up, she saw tears in his eyes. When he saw that Max was looking, he wiped them away and put on a blank face. Dylan pulled up shortly. When Fang passes her in the doorway, he leaned closer to her.

"We'll talk about it later. You tell anybody, and you will die a painful death." he whispered, his words almost sugary sweet. She greeted Dylan with a kiss, and waited for Nudge to show up.

"Hey Max, Nudge is sick. She won't be coming." called Dylan from her living room. She frowned, two dudes and one girl was not good. She closes the door and grabbed her red guitar, ready to go.

"No guitar for you, Maxie. Grab a mic. For the competition, we need a singer, drummer, and vocalist. An extra guitarist is granted as long as we have them." Fang said as he took her guitar. Max knew all the songs by heart, so it wouldn't be too hard.

"Fine, but I get first song pick!" She smiled as she scrolled through the song list. She chose one of her favorites, Hungry Like the Wolf. Both boys eyed her with interest. Fang knew she was dating Dylan, but he acted like a snob when Max wasn't around. Dylan just loved her body. They song started, and the two looked at each other. As Max started singing, the boys started focusing on their instruments.

"Darken the city, night is a wire

Steam in the subway, earth is a afire

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

Woman, you want me, give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Straddle the line in discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide

I'll be upon you by the moonlight side

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight

You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

In touch with the ground

I'm on the hunt I'm after you

A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme

I howl and I whine, I'm after you

Mouth is alive, all running inside

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Burning the ground, I break from the crowd

I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme

I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

Mouth is alive with juices like wine

And I'm hungry like the wolf."

It was a great song, and Max sung it like she was born to. Both boys did great, Fang won, but just barely. Max walked out to get snacks, and an argument erupted.

"Stop ogling at my girlfriend!" Dylan shouted, standing over Fang threateningly. Fang stood up too, leering at him.

"I was not, I was watching the screen the entire time!" Fang protested. He may have been a whole head shorter than the blue eyed wonder boyfriend, but he was twice as intimidating. Dylan swing at Fang, who ducked out of the way. Dylan was about to throw another punch when a show flew between the quarreling boys. They turned to see a seething Max, wearing only one shoe.

"Dylan! I'd never thought you'd do such a thing. To your own friend at that! We're over!" she yelled at him, waving her other shoe threateningly. He frowned at both of them.

"You don't know what you're missing! I quit the band!"" Dylan slammed the door shut, leaving Fang and Max alone. The silence was overwhelming. Max retrieved the chips and dip from the floor, and brought them over to the table.

"So, you said you'd tell me later. It's later now." Max told Fang, smiling like nothing had happened. He sighed, and took a couple chips.

"My father just busted out of jail. He was in there for abuse of me and my mother," said Fang shakily. He started tugging off his shirt, revealing awful scars. "I got this one from being pushed down the stairs and onto a beer bottle." He pointed to a white scar running from his navel and went around to his back. Max wished she could undo everything that's wronged him.

"I'm so sorry, Fang. If there's anything I can do to help, I will." Max told him sympathetically as he put his shirt back on.

"I shouldn't have told you anything. If you want to help, get us a good drummer."

AN: I already have an awesome plot mapped out for this story. It'll be better then Fauna Evergreen: Rescued. Way better. Read and Review.


	4. Storm

**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter Four

*a week later*

Max was on her drums, rocking out as always. Her mom always worked Friday through Monday, so she was alone. She had completely forgotten that The Experiments were going to Nudge's house this week. They never went to Fang's house for some reason. She somehow didn't hear the door open and close when Fang walked in. She barely noticed when he added his guitar in the game. The song was over, and Max looked up. She looked mortified when she saw Fang with a crooked smile.

"I didn't know that YOU were going to be our new drummer, Max. You're better than Dylan by a long shot." He commented, sitting himself down on the leather couch.

"How did you get in?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"You left your door unlocked. Came here because I knew you'd need a ride for practice." he replied, "Speaking of practice, Nudge will kill us if we're late. Come on."

They made it to Nudge's house early, and Max told Nudge about her secret drumming skills.

"That's fantastic! The tournament is next week, so we need to practice like our lives depend on it. Fang, go ahead and take first pick." He nodded, reverting back to his quieter self. He settled on Kids in America by The Muffs. Nudge wrapped her mocha hand around the mic, ready to go. The instrumental started without any problems. Then it started raining. Not that it was bad. They needed it anyway. Nudge came in, her voice smooth and clear:

"Looking out a dirty old window

Outside the cars in the

City go rushing by

I sit here alone

And I wonder why

Friday night and everyone's moving

I can fell the heat

But it's shooting

Heading down

I search for the beat in this dirty town

Down town the young ones are going

Down town the young ones are growing

We're the kids in America

Everybody live for the music-go-round

Bright lights the music gets faster

Look boy, don't check on your watch

Not another glance

I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance

Hot-shot, give me no problems

Much later baby you'll be saying never mind

You know life is cruel, life is never kind

Kind hearts don't make a new story

Kind hearts don't grab any glory

Come closer, honey that's better

Got to get a brand new experience

Feeling right

Oh don't try to stop baby

Hold me tight

Outside a new day is dawning

Outside Suburbia's sprawling-" The power went out. The Experiments had forgotten about the storm raging outside.

"You guys stay put. I'll go get some candles from my basement and see if I can find a generator." Nudge instructed, putting down her mic and wandering off. Max put her drum sticks up, and Fang propped his guitar up by the table.

Max moved onto the couch with Fang, making herself more comfortable.

"Well, how are we gonna practice now?" Max asked nobody in particular. Lightning flashed and Fang shouted. "Fang! What's wrong?" Max looked worried. Fang looked like he has just seen a ghost. Max remembered that she'd seen his dad on the local news. She drew Fang closer and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You thought you saw him didn't you?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around Max. She hugged him tightly, not saying much as he shed some tears onto her red shirt. She didn't care. Fang was probably more terrified than he'd ever tell anyone. They stayed like that for a while, just hugging each other. When they detached from each other, Fang looked deep into Max's chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you." He told her, smiling just the tiniest bit.

Nudge only had a few candles, and as the storm raged on, it looked like nobody would be leaving anytime soon. Not that any of The Experiments cared. They told stories, toasted marshmallows, and had a great night. The storm got worse through the night, so they decided to make it a sleepover. Nudge slept in her bed while Max and Fang slept on the couches. It was the most fun any of them had in a while.

AN: You like? This took me a while to write. I'm content with how it turned out though. Read and Review.


	5. Sequel to the Prequel

**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter Five

Max woke up on the floor, cuddle up next to Fang. She had no memory whatsoever of when she moved from the couch onto the floor, but that didn't matter. Fang was warm and she was wearing clothes. She stayed there for another for minutes before getting up to make some breakfast. She quickly found that she was the only one awake, so she decided to cook up some food for everybody. She made some bacon, eggs, and toast. Minutes later, Nudge and Fang got up. Knowing that the smell of food would wake them, Max had already placed their plates at the table.

"Wow, Max! I had no clue you could cook!" said Nudge through a mouthful of food. Fang said nothing. He just gnawed away at the bacon.

"Seems to me that Fang agrees with you Nudge!" laughed Max. After everybody finished eating, Max collected the plates and placed them in the sink. "I'll wash dishes. You two go see if we can have another jam session." Max started washing as Fang and Nudge walked into the loving room to check the Xbox. While they were checking the wires, Nudge poked Fang. He looked up at her expectantly.

"When ate you and Max getting together?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Never. She not into me." Nudge's laughter made it evident she thought otherwise, bit she stayed quite after that. After a few minutes of tinkering, the Xbox was up and running. Max finished up and sat down at her drum set.

"Your pick Max." said Nudge. She nodded and stayed flipping through the songs. She switched over to the bonus tracks. Sh he flipped through the twenty songs and found her perfect song. The song was a good one, but not well known.

"

The headless lover of three...

an unspeakable affair...

The lady on the hill creates a glorious departure from her everyday life.

Constant swelling of the ankles...A pleasant cry for help...

She began to unfold her story.

A grieving widow mothered this headless wonder.

A perfect crime, that soon lived on. A different life it had to develop...

gripped by every limb it could hold, the lifeless ideas it grew onto its own.

A much needed surrender.

Trees soon started to grow from what seemed like a lifeless neck...

From a monster to a beauty in quick months...

its life seemed to be on its way to a rare freedom.

It decided it should take advantage of this idea.

(the average traveler hints at this every single day of their lives)

A mixture of plantings soon took course in its body...

a spectacle non-the-less,

Walking proud through life letting its branches guide the way.

A path which seemed to be covered in sunshine...

it must be human, for its qualities seem

to outdo even the grandest occupant of the town...

this started to catch the attention of the un-branched...

it had never experienced an affection of this kind...

a wonderful and frightening new obstacle in its life.

Years went by as it finally found true love...

the love of others...three to be exact.

Letting them into every secret...feeding from every branch...

every part used for their lives...

)This went on with no negative scents 'til the 5th year came around...)

It noticed its walking seemed more staggered than normal.

The breeze didn't flow like it used to...

the heart seemed to pound slower and slower...

what caused this?

It seen was noticed that these three had torn every branch, every single stem...

torn to its last life...

how hadn't it noticed a drastic change in the surroundings...

It didn't think anything could go this wrong.

"Comfort..."

It thought life was constant

happiness if constant happiness was all that was given out.

(It left its entire existence up to these three lovers)

hints and all, they did as they pleased...

and not it's starting to wilt away.

(They will see this LOST PERFECTION. It will come back around...

will the newborn live to tell this story? Rewind.)" They did great on the song. Nobody missed a beat. They smiled at each other, even Fang managing a small smile. They played a few more songs and ate a few snacks. It was probably the best practice ever.

Once it started to get dark, Fang gathered Max and his guitar and they walked to his car. As he drove towards Max's house, Max was still smiling.

"I had a lot of fun this weekend, Max." Fang was mustering up all the courage he could to say this. "Do you want to go out on Friday?"

AN: I'm so happy so many people are following this story! Thanks guys! I want some more reviews though. Read and review!


	6. The Date

**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 6

*on said Friday*

Max stood awkwardly in a dress. Yes, you read correctly. A dress. Fang was taking her to a fancy restaurant. She jumped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"You ready, Max?" asked Fang through the door. She pulled at her gold dress, then opened the door.

"Yup! Let's go!" she replied cheerily. He sported a black tux with silver buttons. They got into his blue car, and Fang got a real look at her. She was glowing, and the golden dress really helped.

"You look amazing! I didn't know you owned a dress." he commented, gauging her reaction. She blushed a light pink.

"Thanks, Fang." She replied, looking down at her hands. Once they reached the restaurant, the tension was erased. They were laughing and smiling together. The restaurant was nothing fancy, but it held a special place in Fang's heart. It was where he first met that jerk Dylan, but he also got his first look at Max. She was alone, slurping up this huge chocolate shake that looked to be about a foot tall. That was all apart of his big date plan tonight. They were seated, and Max was looking at her menu.

"So, what are you getting?" she asked, putting her menu down in front of her. He put his down on top of hers and slid them to the side of the table.

"The Atomic Cheeseburger. You?" He replied, already knowing the answer.

"Atomic Cheeseburger." They looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter. They were still laughing when the waiter came by. Fang barely managed to compose himself.

"What would you like tonight?" asked the waiter, pulling out his notepad.

"We would like two Atomic Cheeseburgers" Fang leaned in really close, "and the biggest chocolate shake that you got." The waiter nodded before walking off with a wink to Fang. His plan had been put into action. Not that it was much of a plan anyway. Just share a huge shake with Max and kiss her. Not that big of a deal. When their burgers came out, Max smiled. After all, she loved meat. The Atomic Cheeseburgers had three things of it. She was in pure heaven as she bit into her ridiculously large burger. The conversation dwindled as they started to eat. When they had eaten their burgers and started on their fries, they started talking again.

"I have an idea! Let's play Never Have I Ever with fries." suggested Max, waving an over salted fry in front of Fang's face. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and took the fry. Max took this as a yes, so she sorted their fries equally.

"Never have I ever been on TV." Fang grabbed one if her fries and ate it.

"Local news station. Never have I ever ran a marathon." Max ate one of Fang's fries.

"Never have I ever seen a penguin at a zoo." Max got another fry. "Never have I ever gone ice skating." Fang got it. This game went on for as while until they were out of fries. Right on cue, the giant shake was placed on their table.

"You are awesome!" Max said joyfully before starting to inhale the delicious treat. Fang quickly joined in, and the couple was content. They finished the shake rather quickly, and were sitting outside watching the stars. Fang's hand held Max's tenderly.

"I better take you home. Its getting late." He told her, checking his phone. Max smiled sheepishly as she said,

"Actually, my mom's gone on vacation to help a third world country. So, I told her I could stay with you!" Fang couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't going to try anything, but he loved spending time with Max. So, they got in his car, drove to his house, and sat in the backyard watching the stars until midnight.

AN: I'm soooo sorry guys! My mother grounded me forever, and then I got writers block. Please forgive me! Anyway, read, review, and vote on my profile poll. I'll update FER soon too.


	7. Competition Part One

**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 7

*day of the competition *

Max, Fang, and Nudge walked into the reception area. There was a woman standing behind the counter smiling pleasantly.

"Are you here for the RockBand competition?" she asked pleasantly. Nudge nodded, and the woman held out some papers for them to sign. Fang took those, and Max checked out the competition. Most of them seemed easy enough, but her eyes lingered on one particular group. It was Dylan, a girl named Maya, who happened to look exactly like Max, and was sitting in Dylan's lap, and one of Fang's ex-girlfriends Lissa. Max nudged Nudge, and poked Fang.

"Check out our biggest competition." she murmured, avoiding eye contact with their group. Fang returned the paper work and they all started to look for a seat. Dylan saw them and waved them over.  
"Hey, you guys! Come over here. Meet my new band. This is Maya, my new girlfriend. She's also our guitarist. Fang, I'm sure you've met the devil-headed Lissa, our vocalist. I see that Max has taken my spot as drummer." He said. His voice sounded kind at face value, The Experiments knew he was just psyching them out. The bell to call all the band members into the game room before any of the could reply. The first seven rounds were easy wins. Their opponents weren't even on the same playing level! It got harder for The Experiments after that, but they still won. It was the final match that was hardest. It was a group of geeks called Swamp Fire. The song was one made just for the competition. Nudge faced her opponent singer, and their eyes narrowed. Fang locked eyes with another guy who looked like him before looking out in the crowd. He took a big breath, then focused on the screen. The song started, and it was on. This was the last match before the final two teams were decided.

"Did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu (Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh,) So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up, Pretty pout, pout While you bottomed out (out, out, out, oh) I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing Whoa How the mighty fall (hey) The mighty fall The mighty fall They fall in love How the mighty fall The mighty fall The mighty fall Oh how the mighty fall in love Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams) But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one Baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it (Gutter where we found it) Cause you think, you think your only crime is that you got caught I'm singing... Whoa How the mighty fall (hey) The mighty fall The mighty fall They fall in love How the mighty fall The mighty fall The mighty fall Oh how the mighty fall in love It's getting clear You'll never coming clean So let me lock you up inside and swallow, swallow the key Hello? Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying But I'm driving and I can't stop staring at my eyelids But even though my eyes closed, I still see you I just hope when you see me I'm not see-through You know how we do Some times I swear, I need a day just for me to lay With some T and A, but the way we, they way we do is deeper Baby straight up chemistry DNA Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B of A Like, I let her climb on top I'm either fuckin or workin', so the grind don't stop They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm missing you And hell yeah I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you"

It was a close run, but The Experiments won by a few points. They cheered and exchanged high fives. Fang grinned as he looked out to the small crowd as they walked out. He paled, and Max quickly made her way to him. Nudge remained clueless, and walked a little bit behind the two.  
"What's wrong Fang? Max asked worriedly. He shook his head, fixing his dark eyes on hers.

"I just saw my dad."

AN: I want to thank you guys for all the support I've been receiving! This is not the end, but there will be a sequel. Don't forget to read my stuff, review on it, and vote for my next line of stories on my profile.


	8. Competition Part Two

**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 8

*competition day*

Nudge walked down the deserted street alone, glancing around nervously. She was just going to the store to get some gum, but it was so quiet and that made her uneasy. As she passed a nearby ally, two string hands clamped a cloth over her mouth. Before she passed out from the drug, she remembers her captor saying something.

"You're little girlfriend's next, Fang." Max paced as she worried. Nudge had left hours ago, and the final round was in five minutes! They needed a singer to compete. As it turns out, the match was The Experiments vs Heartbreakers. Fang was sitting in a chair, watching Max pace about, her blonde brown ponytail flicking nervously.

"You know, Max, either of us could do the singing instead. Maybe she got lost. You know how ditzy that girl can be. Let's just go get ready." Fang told her soothingly. Max relaxed a little, because he was probably right. They walked into the game arena, and Max took the microphone and star down at her drum set. Dylan looked at Fang smugly as he sat down at his drum set. A bell rang, and the sing title appeared on screen. This time, it was Fang who smirked. This was The Experiment's favorite song. Everybody tensed, waiting for the song to play. The first notes were played, and it was on!

"A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight! To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! A warning to the prophet, The liar, the honest, This is war. To the leader, the pariah, The victor, the messiah, This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight! To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! I do believe in the light Raise your hands into the sky The fight is done, the war is won Lift your hands toward the sun Toward the sun Toward the sun Toward the sun The war is won To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world! A brave new world The war is won The war is won A brave new world"

Max was doing an amazing job at multitasking, and Dylan was just as bad as ever. Lissa was pretty good, but she was a little tone deaf. Maya, whom Max had come to know as Max 2, was not awful. Honestly, their opponents yesterday were easier to beat! They celebrated, and they didn't even know what their prize for winning was! The lady from before came out with a huge check and two items hidden by sheets.

"Congratulations, Experiments! I'm sorry your singer couldn't make it. You guys win $100,000, a brand new drum set, and an electric guitar!" she announced excitedly. There were several rounds of applause, and Fang grinned. Not just smiled, grinned! Max, seeking Fang in such a happy state, couldn't help but smile too. Nudge, poor Nudge, was forgotten in the heat of the moment. Everything passed in a blur after they accepted their prizes and started their way to Fang's house. Everything was just fantastic, that is, until they saw a bruised and bloody Nudge with a note taped to her on Fang's doorstep.

AN: I apologize for the walls of text I've been posting. It's the fact that this site won't let me edit from the copy and paste menu. It used to automatically space it from what I've already done on my notepad. Anyways, read my stuff, review, and vote on what I should write next!


End file.
